ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
KrisTen: The Game
KrisTen: The Game is a video game based on the series KrisTen. And is availible to DS, PSP, Xbox 360, Wii and PS3. Plot Kristen has finally put the robot attacks to an end and defeated the madman behind them, and have finally fallen into a routine of crime fighting. Not only have they been defending Crestville, but they've been extending their reach to other high crime towns in the area. On an excursion, they find a strange blue rock in the pocket of a mugger they just turned down. Kristen seemed to be a little nervous around it, so Lyn decides that it must be of some sort of importance, possibly having to do with Kristen's past. She takes it with them for them to study. Unfortunately, soon after she does so, several alien criminals and organizations begin to target them, all after one thing- the rock. Now they have to defend the rock and figure out what exactly it does, while keeping their town from being ripped apart in the process. They certainly have a lot of work ahead of them. Gameplay The game focuses on two characters, Lyn and Kristen, who you switch between periodically. The gameplay style switches with the characters as well. As Kristen, the game is mainly combat oriented. In these parts Kristen and Lyn are typically on a crime fighting mission or are under attack of some sort. Usually Kristen is alone and communicating with Lyn over a cell phone, but occasionally both characters are present. Kristen is able to transform into all 10 of her alien forms, but only after having filled up her emotion meter, which increases whenever she is in the midst of battle, sees something that excites or saddens her, ect. She is also able to use limited basic mana manipulation, such as weak shielding and throwing projectiles, and can cast more spells if she knows them and has the proper components that can be collected throughout many levels. As Lyn, the game becomes more of an interactive movie, with a heavy focus on stealth and some social strategy. She is played in situations that do not involve combat, such as information gathering, solving mysteries about the crimes they're working on, and keeping Kristen's secret from others around town. Usually, these situations involve quite a bit of sneaking around, and having to hide behind objects and only move when people are not watching, as well as avoiding certain people in crowed areas. She is able to interact with NPCs in multiple ways, every interaction affecting the final outcome of the level and game. Usually, if the current character is Lyn and there is a scene involving combat or other rapid and intense interaction (for example, running away from robot drones or coming up with an on-the-spot excuse for being late to class), the player will need to complete series of button combos to complete the action successfully. Later is the game she is also able to make use of Geode Cores. Although typically the player must play as Kristen or Lyn, there are times when they are able to choose who they want to play as, depending on which style of gameplay they prefer. For example, there might be a level where Kristen and Lyn have to go two different ways through a space station to have access to the engine room and control center at the same time. If you play as Lyn, you would sneak through tunnels and avoid robots, whereas if you were Kristen you would smash your way through the robots. Characters Playable Characters: *Kristen *Lyn Augustine Playable Aliens: *BPMamba *Caraprison *Dividend *Whitewash *Dayjob and Nightshift *Pelicarve *Pixystuck *Sawder *Pulscal Non-Playable Characters: *Liam Morrison Villains *The Bronch *Hound *Reactivated Drones Game Progression Act I - Gold Level 1: The Bank *Sneak Kristen into the bank's vault past police boundaries and the bank robbers' grunts. (Lyn) *Defeat the bank robbers. (Kristen) *Get the hostages out of their chains. (Lyn) Level 2: The Rock *Run tests on the rock to find out what material it's made of. (Lyn) *Defend the house from The Bronch. (Kristen) *Chase The Bronch down. (Lyn/Kristen) *Defeat The Bronch in a boss fight. (Kristen) Category:Video Games Category:KrisTen Category:KrisTen: The Game Category:Binkatong